psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Id:Identifikasi
Identification Identification is a term that is used in different meanings in psychoanalysis. <_rte_data img = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22double-kurung% 22% 2C% 22lineStart% 22% 3A% 22% 22% 2C% 22title% 22% 3A% 22ClinPsy% 22%% 2C 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 7B% 7D% 7BClinPsy% 7D% 22% 7D "_rte_instance =" 989-18762166324bdc2887bbfb6 "_rte_placeholder =" 1 "class =" placeholder placeholder-ganda-kurung "src =" http : / / images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb21710/common/skins/common/blank.gif "type =" double-kurung "/> Identifikasi Identifikasi adalah istilah yang digunakan dalam arti yang berbeda dalam . The roots of the concept can be found in Freud's writings. Akar konsep dapat ditemukan di Freud '. Freud established five concepts of identification of which the three most important concepts will be discussed below. Freud mendirikan lima konsep identifikasi yang tiga konsep yang paling penting akan dibahas di bawah ini. We finalise with the current concept of identification as is mostly seen in psychoanalytic thinking today. Freud, Identification It is possible to differentiate between two ways of defining identification. Kami menyelesaikan dengan konsep saat ini identifikasi seperti yang sebagian besar terlihat dalam berpikir psikoanalitik hari ini. Freud, Identifikasi _rte_fromparser="true"> Adalah mungkin untuk membedakan antara dua cara untuk mendefinisikan identifikasi. One is “what it is”, such as: it is a door, a window, a person, etc. The other is "just as if"; not simply imitation, but assimilation of oneself with a subject. Salah satunya adalah "apa itu", seperti: ini adalah pintu, jendela, seseorang, dll lain adalah "hanya seolah-olah", bukan hanya imitasi, tapi asimilasi diri dengan subjek. So one identifies oneself with (characteristics of) an object. Jadi satu mengidentifikasi diri dengan (karakteristik) objek. For instance, I identify myself with a characteristic of my father and transform myself to assimilate this characteristic in my personality. Misalnya, saya mengidentifikasi diri dengan karakteristik dari ayah saya dan mengubah diri untuk mengasimilasi karakteristik ini dalam kepribadian saya. I become a little bit like him. Aku menjadi sedikit seperti dia. This latter has been used by Freud to define the formation of a personality. terakhir ini telah digunakan oleh Freud untuk menentukan pembentukan kepribadian. The three most prominent concepts of identification as mentioned by Freud are: Primary identification, Narcissistic (secondary) identification and Partial (secondary) identificationLaplanche, J. and Pontalis, J.-B. (1973), The language of psychoanalysis. The Hogarth Press.. Primary identification Primary identification is the original and primitive form of emotional attachment to something or someone prior to any relations with other persons or objectsW.W. Meissner, 1970. Notes on Identification I. Origens in Freud, Psychoanalytic Quarterly, 39, 563-589.. Tiga konsep yang paling menonjol dari identifikasi sebagaimana disebutkan oleh Freud adalah: identifikasi Primer, narsisistik (sekunder) identifikasi dan Partial (sekunder) identifikasi . identifikasi Primer identifikasi Primer adalah bentuk asli dan primitif dari untuk sesuatu atau seseorang sebelum setiap hubungan dengan orang lain atau benda . This means that when a baby is born he is not capable of making a distinction between himself and important others. Ini berarti bahwa ketika bayi lahir dia tidak mampu membuat perbedaan antara dirinya dan orang lain penting. The baby has an emotional attachment with his parents and experiences his parents as a part of himself. Bayi memiliki ikatan emosional dengan orang tuanya dan pengalaman orang tuanya sebagai bagian dari dirinya. 'The breast is part of me, I am the breast'. 'Payudara adalah bagian dari diriku, aku adalah payudara'. During this process of identification children adopt unconsciously the characteristics of their parents and begin to associate themselves with and copy the behaviour of their parents. Selama ini proses identifikasi mengadopsi anak secara tidak sadar karakteristik dari orangtua mereka dan mulai untuk mengasosiasikan dirinya dengan dan salin perilaku orang tua mereka. Freud remarked that identification should be distinguished from imitation, which is a voluntary and conscious act. Freud mengatakan bahwa identifikasi harus dibedakan dari / a>, yang merupakan tindakan sukarela dan sadar. Because of this process of emotional attachment a child will develop a (super)ego that has similarities to the moral values and guidelines by which the parents live their lives. Karena proses ikatan emosional anak akan mengembangkan (super) yang memiliki kesamaan dengan nilai-nilai moral dan pedoman oleh yang orang tua menjalani kehidupan mereka. By this process children become a great deal like their parents and this facilitates learning to live in the world and culture to which they are bornhttp://www.answers.com/topic/identification (5 May 2007). Narcissistic (secondary) identification Narcissistic identification is the form of identification following abandonment or loss of an object. Dengan proses ini anak-anak menjadi besar seperti orang tua mereka dan ini memfasilitasi belajar untuk hidup di dunia dan budaya yang mereka dilahirkan <_rte_data img = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22ext% 22% 2C% 22% 22wikitext % 3A% 22% 3Cref%% 20name% 3D% 5C% 5C% 22answers 3Ehttp% 22% 3A% 2F% 5C% 5C% 5C%% 2Fwww.answers.com 2Ftopic% 5C% 2Fidentification% 20% 285% 20May% 202007 % 29% 3C% 5C% 2Fref% 22% 3E% 7D "_rte_instance =" 989-18762166324bdc2887bbfb6 "_rte_placeholder =" 1 "class =" placeholder placeholder-ext "src =" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ __cb21710/common/skins/common/blank.gif "type =" ext "/>. narsisistik (sekunder) identifikasi narsisistik identifikasi adalah bentuk identifikasi berikut ditinggalkan atau kehilangan obyek. This experience of loss starts at a very young age. Ini pengalaman mulai kehilangan pada For example: the baby is hungry, but the breast of the mother is not available. Sebagai contoh: lapar bayi, tetapi payudara ibu tidak tersedia. Narcissistic identification has the role to replace the lost object by introjection. identifikasi narsisistik memiliki peranan untuk menggantikan objek hilang dengan a <_rte_data = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A%% 22internal 2C% 22% 22text% 22% 3A% 22introjection% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22introjection % 22% 2C%% 22wasblank 22%% 2C% 22noforce 3Atrue% 22%% 2C% 22wikitext 3Atrue% 22% 3A% 22% 5B% 5D% 5Bintrojection% 5D% 22% 7D "_rte_instance =" 989-18762166324bdc2887bbfb6 "href = "/ wiki / introjeksi" title = "introjeksi" / a>. Introjection implies that something is taken in from the object. Introjeksi menyiratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang diambil dari objek. The baby internalises the image of the breast and fantasises about it. Bayi a <_rte_data = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A%% 22internal 2C% 22% 22text% 22% 3A% 22internalises% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22Internalisation% 22% 2C%% 22wasblank 22% 3Afalse%% 2C 22noforce% 22%% 2C% 22wikitext 3Atrue% 22% 3A% 22% 5B% 5BInternalisation% 7Cinternalises% 5D% 5D% 22% 7D "_rte_instance =" 989-18762166324bdc2887bbfb6 "href =" / index.php? judul = Internalisasi & action = edit & redlink = 1 "class =" baru "title =" Internalisasi (halaman tidak ada) "rel =" nofollow "> internalises gambar dari payudara dan fantasises tentang hal itu. This type of identification of the ego with the abandoned object can be seen as ego formation. Jenis identifikasi ego dengan objek ditinggalkan dapat dilihat sebagai pembentukan ego. The process of narcissistic identification is defensive in nature, it is an attempt to soften the frustrating experience of loss. Proses identifikasi narsistik adalah defensif di alam, ini merupakan usaha untuk melunakkan pengalaman frustasi kerugian. An example: wearing the clothes or jewellery of a deceased loved oneHart, H. H. (1947), Problems of Identification. Psychiatric Quarterly, 21, 274-293. Partial (secondary) identification Partial identification is based on the perception of special quality of another person. Contoh: memakai pakaian atau perhiasan dari almarhum cintai <_rte_data img = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22ext% 22% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 20name% 3Cref% 3D% 5C% 22Hart 20H%% 5C% 22% 3EHart% 20H% 2C.% 20% 281947% 29% 2C% 20Problems% 20oF 20Identification%..% 20Psychiatric% 20Quarterly% 2C% 2021% 2C% 20274-293% 3C% 5C%% 2Fref 3E% 22% 7D "_rte_instance =" 989-18762166324bdc2887bbfb6 "_rte_placeholder =" 1 "class =" placeholder placeholder-ext "src =" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb21710/common/skins/common/blank =. gif "tipe" ext "/>. Partial (sekunder) identifikasi identifikasi parsial berdasarkan persepsi kualitas istimewa orang lain . This quality or ideal is often represented in a 'leader figure' who is identified with. Kualitas atau ideal ini sering direpresentasikan dalam figur seorang pemimpin 'yang diidentifikasi dengan. For example: the young boy identifies with the strong muscles of an older neighbour boy. Misalnya: anak muda mengidentifikasikan diri dengan otot-otot yang kuat dari anak tetangga yang lebih tua. Next to identification with the leader, people identify with others because they feel they have something in common. Selanjutnya untuk identifikasi dengan pemimpin, orang mengidentifikasi dengan orang lain karena mereka merasa bahwa mereka memiliki sesuatu yang sama. For example: a group of people who like the same music. Sebagai contoh: sekelompok orang yang suka musik yang sama. This mechanism plays an important role in the formation of groups. Mekanisme ini memainkan peran penting dalam pembentukan kelompok. It contributes to the development of character and the ego is formed by identification with a group (group norms). Itu berdampak pada pengembangan karakter dan ego dibentuk oleh identifikasi dengan suatu kelompok (norma-norma kelompok). Partial identification promotes the social life of persons who will be able to identify with one another through this common bond to one another, instead of considering someone as a rival. Identification in Psychoanalytic thinking today Much has been written on identification since Freud. identifikasi parsial mempromosikan kehidupan sosial orang yang akan dapat mengidentifikasi satu sama lain melalui ikatan bersama satu sama lain, ketimbang memperhitungkan seseorang sebagai . Identifikasi di psikoanalitis berpikir _rte_fromparser="true">Identification has been seen both as a normal developmental mechanism and as a mechanism of defence . Identifikasi telah dilihat baik sebagai suatu mekanisme perkembangan yang normal dan sebagai mekanisme . Many types of identification have been described by other psychoanalysts, the most prominent of which is Anna Freud's concept of identification with the aggressor (1936). Banyak jenis identifikasi telah diuraikan oleh psikoanalis lain, yang paling menonjol yaitu konsep Anna Freud identifikasi dengan agresor (1936) . Others include counteridentification (Fliess,1953), pseudoidentification (Eidelberg, 1938), concordant and complementary identifications (Racker, 1957), and adhesive identification (Bick, 1968). Lain-lain termasuk counteridentification (Fliess, 1953) , pseudoidentification (Eidelberg, 1938) , identifikasi sesuai dan saling melengkapi (Racker, 1957) , dan perekat identifikasi (Bick, 1968) . Nowadays the term identification is predominantly used by psychoanalysist in the sense of identification of oneself with. Current definition Identification Psychological process whereby the subject assimilates an aspect, property or attribute of the other and is transformed, wholly or partially, after the model the other provides. Saat ini istilah identifikasi terutama digunakan oleh psychoanalysist dalam arti identifikasi diri dengan _rte_data . Lancar definisi Identifikasi Psikologis proses dimana subjek asimilasi aspek, properti atau atribut dari yang lainnya dan ditransformasikan, seluruhnya atau sebagian, setelah model yang lain menyediakan. It is by means of a series of identifications that the personality is constituted and specified. See also *Introjection *Projective identification References Ini adalah melalui serangkaian identifikasi bahwa kepribadian didasari dan Lihat juga < sebuah _rte_data = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A%% 22internal 2C% 22% 22text% 22% 3A% 22Introjection% 22% 2C% 22link% 22% 3A% 22Introjection% 22% 2C%% 22wasblank 22% 2C% 3Atrue % 22noforce% 22%%% 2C% 22wikitext 3Atrue 22% 3A% 22% 5B% 5D% 5BIntrojection% 5D% 22% 7D "_rte_instance =" 989-18762166324bdc2887bbfb6 "href =" / wiki / introjeksi "title =" introjeksi "> introjeksi a <_rte_data = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A%% 22internal 22% 2C% 22text% 22% 3A% 22Projective 20identification%% 2C% 22% 22% 22link% 20identification% 3A% 22Projective% 22% 2C%% 22wasblank% 22% 2C% 3Atrue 22noforce% 22%% 2C% 3Atrue 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 5B%%% 20identification 5BProjective 5D% 5D% 22% 7D "_rte_instance = "989-18762166324bdc2887bbfb6" href = "/ wiki / Projective_identification" title = "Identifikasi proyektif"> Referensi !> <_rte_data img = "% 7B% 22type% 22% 3A% 22comment% 22% 2C% 22wikitext% 22% 3A% 22% 3C% 21 -% 5Cn% 5B% 5Bsr% 3A% 5Cu0418% 5Cu0434% 5Cu0435%% 5Cu043d 5Cu0442% 5Cu0438% 5Cu0444% 5Cu0438% 5Cu043a% 5Cu0430% 5Cu0446% 5Cu0438% 5Cu0458% 5Cu0430% 20% 28% 5Cu043f% 5Cu0441% 5Cu0438% 5Cu0445% 5Cu043e%% 5Cu0433 5Cu043b% 5Cu043e% 5Cu0438% 5Cu0458% 5Cu0430% 29% 5D% 5D% 5Cn -% 3E% 22% 7D "_rte_instance =" 989-18762166324bdc2887bbfb6 "_rte_placeholder =" 1 "class =" placeholder placeholder- komentar "src =" http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb21710/common/skins/common/blank.gif "type =" komentar "/> Identification (defense mechanism) - English version Category:Defense mechanisms Category: Psychoanalysis